happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Date with Death-tiny
Date with Death-tiny is an episode in Specy Spooktacular III. Roles Starring *Sheathy the Grim Reaper *Milly Featuring *Billy *WillyBilly, Willy, and Milly Plot Billy and Willy sit on their couch watching a football game on their poor-quality television. Milly starts nagging about them hogging the couch all day, annoying them both. She wrestles her brothers and steals the couch, smashing the remote control in the process. Willy is so infuriated by this that he prepares to shoot her, but Billy shoves him hesitantly. The bullet bounces off the walls and hits them both, while Milly sleeps obliviously. Sheathy arrives and the now ghostly Billy and Willy beg him to leave them alone. Billy says they'll do anything to prevent their souls from being taken. Sheathy explains that he was never able to get a girlfriend for obvious reasons. The two oppossums make a literal deal with Death; to find him a perfect date, and if all goes well they will be spared. Billy and Willy are put back in their bodies. Sheathy tells them they have 24 hours to live and then vanishes. The two sneak up on a sleeping Milly and give her a makeover. Milly later wakes up to be startled by her new look. Her brothers explain the deal they made, but unsurprisingly Milly doesn't believe them. Milly is dropped off at a fancy restaurant. Billy escorts her to a table, where Willy also escorts Sheathy, now dressed in a tuxedo and toupe. Still believing this to be a trick, Milly makes her date as miserable as possible by throwing a pie at Sheathy's face and laughing. Billy and Willy fear this will lead to their demise, but miraculously it starts a "romantic" food fight as Sheathy playfully does the same to Milly. This short moment of relief ends when Milly throws a fork into Sheathy's torso, exposing his ribs and his true identity as the grim reaper. Billy and Willy run for their lives, but the enraged spirit catches up to them. Milly realizes her brothers' absurd lie was actually true and decides to do something. Sheathy prepares to kill Billy and Willy, when all of a sudden Milly kisses him. Being kissed for the first time, Sheathy develops a heart and is turned mortal. Milly puts on Sheathy's cloak and turns into the new grim reaper. She takes Billy and Willy's souls for what they put her through, then does something worse. She encases her brothers' souls into the TV at home, torturing them with various channels. Sheathy and Milly laugh at the expense of their pain, when the former accidentally breaks the new remote. Milly kills him and his soul also ends up on TV. Deaths #Billy and Willy are shot by a bullet (revived by Sheathy). #Billy and Willy are decapitated by Milly with the reaper's scythe. #Sheathy suffers the same fate as above. Trivia *This is the second time someone becomes the new grim reaper (after At Death's Door). Also since that episode, it's the second time Sheathy is killed. *The way Milly tortures the souls at the end is similar to the episode Dream Job. *For some reason, Sheathy still has the same eyes after he is made mortal. But his cloak is gone and his ribs are in his body. *The title is a cross of both "date with death" and "date with destiny". *This is the first time Willy isn't jealous when Milly kisses someone. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular